Step into Darkness
by Miss Ugly Chick
Summary: Ten years after I saw that... thing I started to have strange dreams. I thought it must have been one of those continues dreams that I hate, but then I was stalked and kidnapped! Maybe my life wasn't going to be as simple as I wanted it to be after all


**A/N: Okay, first Dracula FanFic, but it might work. Also, Dracula doesn't 'appear' in this fic, it is based on his history.**

**Disclaimer: I own all the OC's and the plot, but nothing else.**

Prologue.

(Year 2002)

"Hurry up!" A man, only twenty-one, yelled at his eight year old daughter.

"I am going as fast as I can daddy!" She cried.

"Well go faster Hannah!" He yelled.

'Here we go with the cops again.' Hannah thinks. Her father, Ari, was currently running away from the cops for having Heroin, Cocaine and Cannabis. He blamed Hannah for calling the police when he was on a high. 'When will this stop.'

Ari pulled Hannah into an alley. She looks around and waited. Then she saw something that she had to go and investigate. She runs over to another alley. Three women where huddled over a boy, he was crying.

"The master should get him." The first says.

'Her voice sounds like wind chimes.' Hannah observed.

"But I am hungry!" The second yells at the first.

'Her voice sounds like the devils,' Hannah shuddered. 'She must be cursed.'

"No. The master should have his dinner first. No more on this matter." The last said calmly.

'She sounds like a flute. What's next? A saxophone?"' Hannah giggles quietly. She moves forward to see who the boy was. 'OMG! IT'S CHRIS!' A man appears.

"No very big, but he will do." He mutters.

"NO!" Hannah screams. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Chris looks at her, confused.

"HANNAH! GO!" He moves his head to the cops. They had their guns out. Hannah flashes a badge and puts it on the ground and slides it over.

"My mother." She moves to the four other people. "Leave him BE!" She says forcefully.

"My, what a brave child." The first girl smirks. Hannah moves her eyes up then down. Chris gets up and runs off.

"What a pity that she has to die." The second gives Hannah a glare that sends shivers up and down her spine.

"Master first." The third moves to hurt Chris. "WHERE IS HE?" Hannah grins.

"I stalled for time." Hannah turns to the police. "That alley, by the dumpster. He is my father, hates police and has a gun. His name is Ari." The police nods and turn to get Ari out of hiding. She turns back to the others.

"What a brave child. May I ask why?" The male asks.

"When you're like me, you have to be brave." The man smirks.

"Such a pretty child," Hannah growls. "I wonder what she would look like in eight years."

"More confident, I can promise that." She mutters.

He grins. "Why is that?"

"Oh, I won't be with my father for one." She smirks and grabs her gun, tossing it into the air then catching it. Bored.

"Well. I guess I could see you in eight years." He shows her his fangs and turns to the girls. "Rose, Persephone, Ruby. Leave." The girls bowed and left. He turns back and growls and pounces, still in the alley Hannah ran into. He pulls off her shirt and bites into her chest, right above where her heart is. He sucks some of her blood and moves away from here, smiling happily. "See you soon, beautiful." He mummers into her ear and runs off. Hannah gathers her shirt and crawls into a ball, waiting.

"ELLIOT!" She heard her friend and helper, Olivia from Special Victims. "Hannah." She grabs her shirt and adds pressure to her wound. She screams.

Hannah hears chuckling from inside her head. 'Tell her to stop.'

'NO!' She thinks back. Her body feels like it is on fire. 'I won't be weak!' She hears more chuckling.

'You have felt to bite of a vampire; you shouldn't add pressure to the bite.' She stiffens.

"Hannah, where you raped again?"

"No El. Please stop Liv. I want to go home." She lies back.

"Hannah, you will be living with Olivia for a while, just till you turn eighteen, or we can find you another guardian." Elliot explains.

"Very well." Hannah sighs. "Let me guess, I need to go to the hospital."

"Yes Hannah."

"Fine. Let's head." She looks down and the mark has already disappeared.

Chapter One:

Remembering.

(Year 2010)

'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP'

Hannah moans. Olivia is already up and pulling Hannah's blanket off of her. Elliot is up, dressed and smiling at Hannah. Elliot grabs a bucket of cold water and starts to flick Hannah with it. She moans and turns over. He smiles and pours it over her head. She jumps up yelling "I'M UP!" Olivia and Elliot laugh. They have been dating ever since Kathy broke up with Elliot. His kids came around every Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Sunday and Monday.

"Why DO we have an alarm?" Hannah complains.

"Well, if we didn't, you would never get up." Elliot smiles.

"I agree, I like to sleep." Hannah moans. "Oh well, no need for a shower." She grumbles. "Thanks Elliot." She swings her legs off her bed and walks to her dresser, pulling out a pair of tight, dark blue jeans with a black, white and red rose sewn on the left leg. Then she moves to her dirty clothes basket, taking off the top a bra and a tight, red shirt. She goes into the bathroom to wash. She steps into the shower and automatically calmed down. She loves water. It was a relaxing element, after that night eight years ago, water was the only thing that could calm her down, that and candles. So she had a bath with the candles lit. She was in there for two hours before Olivia came in to see if she hadn't died.

"Hannah." Elliot calls through the door. "Could you pick up Lizzie and Dickie after work? Kathleen and Maureen are going to college today and can't pick them up." Hannah smirks.

"And you?" Silence. "Okay, you two have fun monkey sweat making while I pick up the kids." Olivia laughs.

"She knows us to well." The best thing about Hannah is she doesn't have to go to school, because two years after the incident, Hannah now calls it the 'dream,' Hannah was stalked by three women called Rose, Persephone and Ruby, claiming she was their 'master's' property. A coincidence, Hannah told herself over and over again.

"Oh I know Liv; I know what you do in the bedroom when I'm out." Elliot sounds like he is choking on something. Hannah smiles as she turns the water off and dries herself and gets dressed. She walks out and grabs her handbag, badge and gun out of her bed's 'secret' compartment. She was a part of Elliot's and Olivia's team, and has been for four years. "I'll walk. Get something to eat and will met you at the office." Hannah calls out.

"Go on."

"Have fun with the baby making!" Olivia sighs.

"Don't give him ideas!" Hannah cracks. She loves to walk in the mornings, gave her a sense of freedom, knowing that she could walk the streets without fearing her father. She locked him up in prison eight years ago, for life. No bail or out for good behaviour. She smirks at the memory of his face when he heard the ten 'guilty's.'

"Hello, Earth to Hannah." A female knocks on her head.

"SARA!" Hannah screams, wrapping her best friend into a hug.

"What about me?"

"And me?" two other girls whine.

"BRITT! NICOLE!" the two girls join the hug.

"Forget someone?"

"EB!" everyone screams and jumps on her.

"Ow." They all moan and they crack. Britt, Nicole, Eb and Sara are Hannah's best friends. They were all victims that Hannah took care of during their trial, al with success stories.

"Where you off to?" Nicole asks after picking up her cane and they were walking towards a coffee shop.

"Here for a take away breakfast then work." Britt answers for her.

"Like every morning." Everyone chorused.

"What are you doing for your birthday? That's coming up soon. YOU WILL BE SIXTEEN!" Ebony screams, as always super hyper.

"Three days away. I don't want a sweet sixteen. Nothing. Maybe a sleepover with you guys. Lizzie and Dickie will be over though, it's on a Friday." She turns to face the female woman serving, eyes popping out of her sockets.

"How may I help you?" she asks softly.

"Hey, an iced coffee and a blueberry muffin and a chocolate bar." Hannah turns to her friends. "You want anything?"

"Just a chocolate bar."

"Hot chocolate."

"Coffee."

"EVERYTHING YOU'RE HAVING!"

The lady pushes some buttons. "What shot with the coffee?"

"None."

"Very well. That comes to $22.50." Hannah hands her a fifty dollar note. She pushes a button and counts out the change."27.50. Please wait over there." She points to a table.

"Thanks." Hannah smiles. The lady frowns and grabs a phone.

"So……. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Eb, I was raped on my sixth birthday, if anything I want my virginity back." Hannah mumbles.

"Two iced coffees, two blueberry muffins, three chocolate bars, a hot chocolate, coffee no shot." A man yells out. I run up and grab the bad.

"Merci." Hannah says.

"Anything for a pretty gal like you." He flirts.

"You're not my type." Hannah smirks. "See you later." She turns away and walks to her friends.

"When are you going to date?" they ask.

"Are you like robots?" Hannah asks.

"No."

"Well, you are. He is a player. Okay so….. Ebony, chocolate bar, blueberry muffin, iced coffee. Nicole, chocolate bar. Britt, coffee. Sara, hot chocolate." Hannah shoves her bar into her bag. "I will have mine later." She starts to eat her muffin; everyone else shoves their stuff into their mouths. "See you Friday. At Lizzie's and Dickie's school. Later." Hannah walks into the office.

"Hey littl' sis." Fin greets her.

"Hey big bro." Hannah smiles. Her and Fin could stay up al night talking about normal shit that worried Hannah every day. Like her father and the stalkers. That night she found out she was being stalked, her and Fin stayed up all night, her talking, him listening and comforting her. She had a strong relationship with him.

"Hello Hannah." Munch smiles.

"Hello old man!" Hannah grins. Her and Munch only talked when they were working together. They didn't know each other very much, Hannah didn't want to because one, he looked and acted like her father and two, he was very strict.

"Where are Elliot and Olivia?" Captain Cragian asks.

"Hello to you too Cap. Too busy monkey sweat making." Hannah grins. Fin chokes on his coffee and Munch bows his head slightly, raises his eyebrows and looks at Hannah. The Captain looks pissed.

"Are they going to be late Hannah?"

"Think so, I have to leave early though, to pick up Lizzie and Dickie." She turns to the victim board. A girl, age 14, was raped and murdered last week. Their only clue was two pin-sized pricks on her neck, five centimeters apart. All of her blood had been sucked out of her. A horrible way to die.

"Yes, thank you." Fin got off the phone. Hannah's mind had wandered off. "We have another one. Wilson's park." Hannah grabs her stuff and walks out with Fin while Munch starts to work on the adoptive family's pick up details on the girl's body. No one spoke her name because Hannah knew her. She was her step-sister, to one of her father's slutty girlfriends. Her name was Anna.

"Age, around 12. Raped then murdered. Cause of death, massive blood lose. And the two pin pricks? In the same spot as the last one. She is a Jane Doe. She also had cancer, she was on meds." Dr. Warner explains, while checking over the girl's body.

"She's no Jane Doe." Hannah starts to cry. Fin pulls her into a hug. "She is my other step-sister, Johanna. I have three more step-sisters and ten step-brothers." Fin and Dr. Warner look shocked. "My father slept around a lot. All of them are in between the ages of 9 and 14." She brushed some hair out of Johanna's face. "He is going to kill them all." She mummers. "I know here foster family. I will call them." She whips out her cell and calls a number.

"Is this man trying to torture Hannah, Huang?" Fin asks the Chinese man.

"No. He wants to send a warning. He has made clean deaths, uses a condom, no blood splatters, no traceable evidence. He knows what he's doing. She barely knows these children, just enough to identify them." Huang says, while looking though Hannah's mental medical histories. "Hannah was having strange dreams. Dreams about being a vampire with a boy called David. He called her his 'Queen of Darkness' and had sex, or she called it rape, oral, anal and, as she put it, normal sex. It freaked her right out. She could never see his face. This happened for two months after she helped arrest her father." Huang frowns. "It also says he bit her in the same spot as the other two victims and used a condom. She was also bitten on her left breast."

"Right. See you later. That's done. Lets get back, Liv and Eli are back." Hannah smirks. "They think Liv is pregnant, she can't stop puking." Huang is still frowning. "Huang? Are you okay? Hey, are they my mental histories? I told the doctors not to let anyone have those!" she yells shocked.

"Hannah do you have a bite mark on your left breast still?" Huang asks.

"What does my body image have to do with this case?" Hannah yells, still mad at the doctors.

"Hannah." Fin starts. "It's just to see if you have some loony chasing you."

Hannah sighs. "I will need to check, I will tell you when I know if I do or not." Huang smiles and nods. He thinks that means Hannah does have the mark, but is just too embarrassed to say yes. He knows Hannah, in fact all of the team, better then anyone else in this universe.

"Okay. Who's drivin'?" Fin asks.

"You." Hannah shivers.

"No thanks. I'll walk." Hannah turns and starts to walk.

"Is there something wrong with my driving?" Fin asks, shocked.

"No, she doesn't want to sit next to me." Huang smiles.

_Hannah is stuck in a forest, running away from something, she just didn't know what. Slowly, she found her way into a clearing, full of black, red and white flowers. She blinks twice then shuts her eyes and tries to open them._

_'What sort of magic is this?' she thinks as her eyes still refused to open. She hears a twig snap, she turns towards it. A pair of strong arms wrap around Hannah's waist. She tries to escape; only the arms hug her tighter._

_"You're just as beautiful as I remember, maybe more." She hears a man say._

_"Who are you?" she screams._

_"Hm, still the tough girl I remember. This will be more fun then I thought." He chuckles._

_'No.' Hannah thinks. 'Not him.'_

_"You know, you're beautiful in the moonlight." Hannah starts to panic, he was stalking her now._

_"ELLIOT!" she screams. The man growls and releases her._

_"Don't you DARE say anyone else's name in here!" he says, voice dangerously low, threatening._

_Hannah automatically starts to yell out names. "LIV! FIN! CAP! MUNCH! HUANG! EB! BRITT! CASEY! NICOLE! SARA! WARNER!" The arms are replaced around her protectively when she said Huang._

_"All sinners none can help." He whispers into her ear, she could hear his smirk._

_"Huang." Hannah whispers. "Fin. Help." The man growls again._

_"They are too protective of you. Huang is twice your age and loves you."_

_"As a friend or family member." Hannah argued_

_"No, as a girlfriend."_

_"And Fin?" Hannah asks, as if this piece of information doesn't surprise her._

_"Like a sister."_

_'Thank God!' Hannah thinks._

_"Whatever, can I go now?" Hannah forces herself to stay calm as she says that sentence._

_"Just so you know I will be sending some guards to help you stay alive." Hannah laughs._

_"I have a gun, martial arts training; boxing training and hand in hand combat, along with fighting with knives, and you are sending people to help me?"_

_"I didn't say 'people' now did I?" and she faded away._

"Hannah, wake up Hannah." She hears Huang says. She shots up. She was in the cribs.

'How did I get here?' she thinks.

"How?"

"You where in a dumpster two blocks away from here, George went out to find you." Cragian explained.

"Awww, does Georgie have a crush?" Elliot teases. George blushes.

"I am twice her age Elliot."

"Doesn't mean you can't like a beautiful woman when you see one."

"Is Liv pregnant?" Hannah asks. Elliot smiles.

"Child Stabler number six is on its way into the world!" he declares loudly. Hannah groans.

"Shut up." Hannah mutters.

Elliot smiles while Huang laughs. "Shush, must sleep!" She yells.

"Hannah, your dancing and singing classes?"

"Tomorrow."

"You have to pick up Dickie and Lizzie."

She groans. "Fine." She gets up and looks down, realizing something. "Was I raped?" George looks mad.

"Yes." Hannah groans.

"Fine, out." She points to the door. They leave and she gets dressed in a black, small dress that showed off her hips, then her jeans with the roses on them and a pair of black boots. She walks out the door and into Huang's office. "Go through these for me would ya? And give em to El, he will pass them on." Huang looks at them and nods at Hannah.

"What do you want me to look for?"

"Anything that says 'insane.'" She walks off, leaving Huang to go through all of here files.

"HANNAH!"

"LIZZIE!" Hannah was holding onto Lizzie, now 11. Her brother quietly waiting for his turn. "Dickie!" He was given a quick hug. Lizzie claps her hands.

"You are SOO singing tonight." Hannah does a dramatic sigh.

"Well, I don't know……" They look up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Okay, lets head." Her cell rings.

"Yes……. No…. Yeah, they said I had to and gave me the look…….. WHAT? In front of THEM?.... I know, I know I am sorry……. Fine….." She turns from the phone to the kids. "Chinese or pizza?"

"CHINESE!"

"Chinese it is El……. Sure, see you soon." She hangs up and Lizzie jumps onto her back, Dickie walking beside her.

"Hannah, sing! NOW!" Lizzie says dangerously. All of the team was sitting around the table, after having home-made Chinese that Elliot and Hannah made.

"I don't know….. I think I am too full….."

"NOW!" She screams. Hannah puts her hands up in defeat.

"Okay then." She gets up and walks to the lounge room, everyone follows. She takes five deep breathes before cueing Lizzie to start the music.

"What an amazing time

What a family

How did the years go by?

Now it's only me

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

La, la, la, la, la, la, la (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car

A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake

What if they say that you're a cloner

Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone

Who really cares, cause it's your life

You never know, it could be great

Take a chance cause you might grow

Oh, ah, oh

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Tick-tock, tick-tock

Take a chance you stupid hoe

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself

You know it all by heart

Why are you standing in one place

Born to blossom, bloom to perish

Your moment will run out

Cause of your sex chromosome

I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)

Life is short, you're capable

Oh, ah, oh

(Uh-huh, hu-huh)

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million-dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

I can't wait to go back and do Japan

Get me lots of brand new fans

Osaka, Tokyo

You Harajuku girls

Damn, you've got some wicked style

Go

Look at your watch now

You're still a super hot female

You got your million dollar contract

And they're all waiting for your hot track

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)

Take a chance you stupid hoe

What you waiting for

What you waiting for

Take a chance you stupid hoe (what you waiting for?)

Take a chance you stupid hoe" She smiles at Lizzie who is clapping.

"NEXT!" Hannah sighs.

"So there you are

Again, you're circling all around

If you could only touch me now

Stranger from the past

Don't hesitate

Now we're standing face to face

If heaven is the only place

Would you take my hand?

Just tell me, what do you want from me?

This love in the first degree

Tell me why, every time, I feel your eyes all over me...

Tell me, what do you want from me?

Are you man enough to see

That it's time to cross the line

Come on now, set me free

(What do you want from me?)"

Hannah does a one-handed handstand and Lizzie does the same, before they both slide down, doing the splits. Hannah bounces up into the crouch position.

"Gettin' closer now

Softly whisper in my ear

"Please take me away from here,

Away from all my tears."

It's not too late

Now we're standing face to face

And heaven is the only place

Will you understand?

Just tell me, what do you want from me?

This love in the first degree

Tell me why, every time, I feel your eyes all over me...

Oh tell me, what do you want from me?

Are you man enough to see

That it's time to cross the line

Come on now, set me free

And I know, if you give me this feeling

I'll be there to hold you tight

Oh, 'cause I show, your love is a hero

We will run, run out of sight

(What you want?)"

They both jumped and did the splits before doing two back flips and a handstand. They feel into the kneeling position.

"What do you want from me?

This love in the first degree

Tell me why, every time, I feel your eyes all over me

(What you want?)"

"MORE!" She screams. Hannah looks at Elliot.

"Daughter like father, huh El?" She moves the back of her foot to the beat of the new song.

"I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love,

Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I will be strong

I will be faithful,

'cause I'm counting on

A new beginning,

A reason for living,

A deeper meaning, yeah.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish, send it to heaven

Then make you want to cry.

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection

of the highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh can't you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come.

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy,

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever.

Until the sky falls down on me.

I want to stand with you on a mountain."

"You need to stop with the Gymnastics Liz." Dickie complains. Apparently she was doing her routines during that song.

"MORE!"

"One!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"TWO!"

"ONE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Okay then, you're the boss." Lizzie smiles, until it dawns on her what happened; she gives Hannah the death glare.

"Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Alexandra Girl I know what you like

(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Oh, oh (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Hey, yeah (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Some people call them players

But I'm far from terrified

Cos somehow I'm drawn to danger

And have been all of my life

It feels my heart's divided

Half way 'tween wrong and right

I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Oooooh, bad boys

Some think it's complicated

But they're straight up fun for me

I don't need no explanation

It's nothing more than what you see here

My heart still feels divided

Halfway 'tween wrong and right

I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I know you want me shawty cos I'm a (bad boy)

Hey s-shawty can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas

With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters

Let mamma take all the risks

For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather

By any means necessary, girl

She likes them ruthless, that's my world

It's not the news it's what I heard

To get them more the merrier

It's not a big surprise

I know them bad boys catch your eyes

Look at her walk when I go in disguise

You'll have them shawty don't worry you fly

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind

(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye

(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Bad boys, bad boys" Hannah does a back flip at the end with Lizzie, who was showing off, AGAIN!

"Show off." Dickie muttered.

"Just because I am better then you!"

"Are not!"

"Are TOO!"

"Are not!"

When Huang went to go break them up Hannah held him back. "Wait, I want to test something."

"I HATE YOU!"

"REALLY?" Dickie went to hit his sister when a black ribbon came out of Hannah's palm. It went around Dickie and pulled him back gently, he slowly feel asleep. Hannah grew weak and fell to the floor.

"Hannah?" Elliot asks. "You okay?"

"He is stronger then what I expected." She complains. "Just tired."

"Go and rest Han. And don't hit the pills."

"Awww!" Hannah complained to Liv. "Tell your boyfriend that I can hit the sleeping pills."

"No."

"Humph." Everyone smiled at Hannah's face. "Fine." She runs into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle.

"HANNAH? What is in that?"

"Nothing DAD! Just water." Elliot takes the bottle out of Hannah's hands and takes a swing.

"Nothing?" He smiles.

"GIMME MY ICED COFFEE!" Hannah pounces on him, grabbing the bottle, sliding over the bench and ran upstairs. She locks her door when she heard a knock.

"Hannah, its George."

"No! No one has my iced coffee!" She says in a baby voice.

"Hannah."

"What?" The door opens, with George holding a broken coat hanger. "Oh O." Hannah runs off to the corner of her room, guarding her bottle. George smiles and walks over, carefully taking the bottle out of her hands. "NO! NOT EXTRA STRONG!" Elliot looks out of the corner of the door. "Oh no. DON'T HURT ME DADDY!" Everyone laughs. This family was very entertaining.

"What did I say about the extra strong coffee?"

"Liv has it!" Olivia goes red. "YES!" She gets up and climbs onto the roof. Everyone looks at Liv.

"What?"

_Hannah gets up from the king sized bed she found herself in. The room was very old fashioned and the bed sheets were red and black silk. Hannah blinks and then she couldn't see again, the same strong hands wrapped around her waist. She groans._

"_What now?"_

"_That doctor. He disturbs me."_

"_And? George is a nice guy." She felt something sharp run along her neck. Fangs._

"_Sure. But I still don't like him." They run down her arms, the man moves so he is straddling her, moving his mouth over her top half, everywhere._

"_Well, I don't care. Can I go?"_

_He stops at the base of Hannah's neck and chuckles, sending shivers up and down Hannah's back. "Not until I say so." He continues to the place over her heart._

"_Why me?"_

"_Well, would you like me to track Chris?" Hannah stiffens. "Fear, I can smell it on you."_

"_That was just a dream." She whispers._

"_Really? And is this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We shall see." He rips her top off and bites into her heart, Hannah screams in pain as he sucks out some of her blood._

"Hannah?" She wakes up, shirt ripped on the floor; blood everywhere. Everyone is outside, Liv calling into her room. Out of the corner of Hannah's eye, she sees a black crow flying off.

**A/N: Okay, pretty bad for a first attempt, but it will get better. I think. Please review, I will not update until I get 5 reviews. Okay? Okay. BYE!**


End file.
